


Blue Ribbon

by kuonji



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Check them out, Sarah – what kinds of dog do you think they are?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Breed Is That?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4968) by Chel. 



> This story was nominated for a [Torino Award](http://bcl.skeeter63.org/2009awards.shtml) in 2009, category "Author Partnership".
> 
> This was a comment fic to Chel's [What Breed Is That?](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/142949.html) You will need to read that first to get the joke. :)
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/142949.html>

"Hey."

"What?"

"Those girls over there. They're checkin' me out."

Hutch glanced up surreptitiously. He turned back to his partner with a smug look. "Sorry, buddy, their eyes are on me."

"How do you figure?"

"One of them said something about a blond."

"No way. You can't lip read." Starsky frowned. "Can you? Ten bucks says you're blowing it out your ass."

"You're on."

Starsky started toward the two women, but Hutch grabbed him.

"Wait, we don't have time for that now. We have to meet Dobey in ten minutes."

"No problem. We'll just walk by. Slowly. See what they have to say."

"Oh, all right." Hutch was curious himself.

As they passed the two giggling women, they caught part of their conversation:

_"The Retriever, definitely."_

_"I like the Puli. Look at his gorgeous gait. Blue ribbon material for sure."_

The men looked at each other, each trying to hide how crestfallen he was. Starsky sighed.

"Can't win 'em all, partner."

  
END.


End file.
